


Дальше

by Shchit_i_mech



Series: ФБ-2018. Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Щит и Меч | The Shield and the Sword (1968)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shchit_i_mech/pseuds/Shchit_i_mech
Summary: Что дальше.





	Дальше

За окнами была осень. Теплая и бестревожная, солнечная, ясная, как положено, с яблоками и арбузами, неведомо откуда взявшимися в послевоенном городе. С яркими звездами по ночам, тяжелыми, как те яблоки, срывающимися с небесных веток и падающими в темные сады. Он только сейчас осознал, как давно не видел всего этого — неба, звезд, деревьев, солнца, будто и не жил все эти годы на свете, а скрывался в мрачном подземелье. До сих пор, стоило ему закрыть глаза, вставало перед внутренним взором огненное колесо, крутилось яростно, разбрызгивая багровые искры… 

Там он не позволял себе скучать по близким людям и родным местам. Только иногда снилась ему мать, улыбалась, шептала что-то, а однажды приснился батя — хмурил брови и говорил сурово: ты смотри там, не подведи товарищей… А здесь снились машины, нескончаемые дороги, выстрелы, взрывы, грязь и развалины. Война не отпускала, не позволяла забыть себя, словно говоря: ничего еще не кончено, все еще впереди.

Первое время после его возвращения мать каждую ночь сидела возле его кровати. Сидела и смотрела, иногда легко прикасаясь рукою к складкам одеяла. Он делал вид, что спит, наблюдая за ней сквозь ресницы, и это было невыносимо хорошо и больно — силуэт матери рядом с его постелью.

Мирная жизнь шла вокруг своим чередом. А он не знал, куда деть себя, чем заняться — как вхолостую крутящийся мотор, работала голова, требуя сложных задач для решения, напрягались привычно нервы — и не находилось применения выдержке, впустую тратилась ненужная теперь сила. 

«Ты должен отдохнуть, — сказали ему. — Отдохни, восстановись, здоровье укрепи. Физическое, а главное — душевное. А там посмотрим».

Он научился терпению. Это «посмотрим» могло означать, что угодно — дадим новое задание или отправим на заслуженный отдых. Или вообще… По недомолвкам и намекам он понял, что бывает и так. Но готовым нужно было быть ко всему. И он готовился — занимался гимнастикой, бегал, тренировал память, читал, учил еще два языка. Рисовал по памяти — друзей и врагов. И когда наконец его вызвали, он не ощутил ничего, кроме спокойной уверенности — так надо. 

— Заходи, заходи, — голос его наставника звучал бодро и весело, не наигранно, а значит, новости хорошие на самом деле. — Рад тебя видеть, в отличной форме, молодец, а? Вызвали мы тебя по делу, но оно может немного и подождать, а сначала — вот тут увидеться с тобой хочет кое-кто! 

«Кое-кто» отодвинул, вставая, тяжелое кресло, помялся нерешительно и вдруг порывисто бросился навстречу… 

■ ■ ■

…— Как же я рад тебя видеть, Сэм! — воскликнул Фродо, выпутываясь из крепких объятий. Слегка отстранился, разглядывая счастливую физиономию друга. — Ну как ты?

— Да что я, — смущенно заулыбался тот, — как вы тут, без меня? Ну, вы понимаете…

— Хорошо. Вот теперь совсем хорошо, — Фродо даже забыл на мгновение, зачем сюда пришел. — Давай присядем, рассказывай.

— Да что рассказывать, строим, восстанавливаем, деревья вот только жалко, быстро не вырастут, — Сэм сел в кресло, но руку Фродо не выпустил. — Вы расскажите, дальше, дальше-то что?

Фродо опустил глаза. 

— Дальше… Да, я пойду дальше. Я должен идти. 

— Но куда, зачем? — Сэм удивленно таращился не него. — Мы же победили, зло повержено! 

— Неминуемо явится в мир новое зло, — ответил Фродо, — и мы обязаны не допустить этого. Все это не должно повториться! 

— Но как же Хоббитания? Ведь вы же… ради нее, — Сэм уже чуть не плакал.

— Хоббитания спасена, Сэм, но не для меня. Я тяжко ранен, Сэм. Мне уже не будет покоя. Вот тебе надо жить и радоваться, и работать, деревья сажать, дома строить…

— Нет, — перебил его Сэм, — я пойду с вами! 

— Вместе и пойдете, — ухмыльнулся в усы молчавший до сих пор Гендальф. — Товарищ Шварцкопф очень хорошо зарекомендовал себя, он вполне годится для нашей работы.


End file.
